Simple Mistake
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Sometimes, you could mistake about something and look like a fool in the end.


_**Simple Mistake**_

* * *

**Pairing: **A little bit of SonicXAmy

**Summary: **Sometimes, you could mistake something and look like a fool in the end.

**This is my entry to "The Daily Dude's" contest. The contest was to write a story that had three random words in it. The words were "Bloody, house, and butterfly."**

**The words in bold will be the word that I used for the contest. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Sonic the Hedgehog was zooming through a field of flowers at the speed of sound. Roses, daises, and even some dandelions were sprouted from the ground and was fully bloomed. It looked absolutely gorgeous. The azure hedgehog stopped in his tracks and saw a **butterfly. **The butterfly fluttered around his head and gracefully landed on one of the bloomed flowers. Sonic chuckled to himself and started to run again.

Running was absolutely blissful to Sonic. That's all Sonic wanted to do in his life. But Eggman would always have to ruin that for Sonic. But, oh well, fighting some crime wasn't so bad. It was actually kind off fun for Sonic. Well, right now, Eggman isn't causing any trouble, so Sonic was free to run. However, Sonic didn't know he was running towards Amy's **house**, and he was getting dangerously close to her house. The blue hedgehog arrived at Amy's house.

The house was color was pink, the doors and windows were white, and there was a small chimney on top of the house that was currently producing black smoke into the air. The house was relevantly small, but cozy. In front of the house, was a small garden that had a delicate, premature rose and some regular, colorful flowers. The flowers were surrounded by a small (about the size of your foot), white picket fence. There was a sign in front if her house that says "Amy's House".

Sonic decided that maybe he should drop by and visit Amy. I mean, he's already at her house, he might as well have a quick chat with her. The cobalt hedgehog walked up to the white door. Sonic was going to ring the door bell, but he found the door slightly ajar. Sonic found this a little weird, but his mind came to a conclusion that Amy probably left the door open so that fresh air could come inside her house. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and pushed open the door and wandered in her house. The house was suspiciously dark for an unknown reason.

To make out from the dark, the room was spacious. A couch was placed at the center of the room, a coffee table was in front of the couch, and a rug was laying under the table. Some pictures were scattered on the wall. Since it was kind of dark, Sonic couldn't really tell who was in the picture.

"Amy?" Sonic called out, fear slowly sank into his head. All he heard was silence. No reply.

"Amy!" Sonic called out again, but this time he sounded more urgent. The poor, blue hedgehog quickly wandered into Amy's kitchen. He hoped she was in the kitchen...baking something.

Unfortunately, the kitchen was empty. The kitchen reeked of silence. The counter top is a complete mess. It's so messy, you couldn't see the counter. The counter top was piled with forgotten food that was gonna be used for cooking. The freezer beside Sonic started to hum. The sink was filled to the top with dirty dishes. Looks like Amy was cooking something after all. Sonic's ears lowered down to his skull. Suddenly, something shiny stained with red caught his emerald green orbs. Sonic darted for the object and looked at it. He shivered. At a snails pace, Sonic's finger slowly grasped the object. The object was a sharp knife stained with red. Sonic gulped. The knife looked really **bloody **to Sonic.

"Amy, where are you?" Sonic's voice dripped with absolute panic, dropping the knife in the process. The knife landed on the floor with a thud. He didn't know what to think. Did someone barge into Amy's house and stab her to death with that bloody knife? Or...he gulped, did she do that to herself? If so, where was her body?

"I can't believe this is happening..." The poor hedgehog muttered to himself. Sonic crouched down to the floor and looked under the table, looking for her body.

'Maybe the body is in her room?' When Sonic was about to dash into Amy's room, his ear twitched as he heard a faint noise. The noise sounded like quiet footsteps. Sonic predicated the noise was coming from Amy's front door. Sonic watched the door curiously. The door creaked open and a figure quickly stepped inside.

Sonic growled, thinking it was an intruder, and lunged for the unknown figure. The blue blur quickly stopped in his tracked once the light was turned on. The light revealed the figure to be Amy.

The shocked pink hedgehog shrieked and accidently dropped her groceries on the floor. Sonic then realized that Amy was gone at the grocery store this whole time. He felt like an idiot now.

"Amy!" Sonic was relieved she was okay. He actually thought something bad happened to her. Surprisingly, the blue hedgehog embraced the confused pink hedgehog. Although, she liked it when Sonic was hugging her, so she didn't ask any questions...yet.

"Sonic," Amy cooed, softly embracing him back. Even though she liked him hugging her, she couldn't help but to wonder why he was in her house, and why he was hugging her? "What's wrong?"

"Why was your door opened?" Sonic suddenly asked Amy, quickly letting her go. Amy could sense some anger in his tone of voice.

"My door was opened?" Amy slowly said to herself.

"Yes, it was." Sonic impatiently waited for her to answer.

"Oh, I guess I didn't close the door all the way," Amy suddenly realized, "I'm goofy, aren't I?" She giggled to herself, Sonic was in no mood to giggle right now.

"And what about that bloody knife?" When Sonic said that, Amy immediately stopped her giggling.

"A bloody knife? Where?" Amy asked, her brow furrowed and a frown appeared on her face. Sonic didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and started walking into Amy's kitchen, with her (obviously) followed behind. Sonic and Amy both entered her messy kitchen. The azure hedgehog's grip on her was then released. Suddenly, Amy's cheeks reddened.

"It's such a mess in here. I knew I should have cleaned up the kitchen before I left." Her blush remained on her cheeks. Sonic paid no attention to her. He bent down and picked up the "bloody" knife. Sonic blushed as he looked at the knife.

There wasn't any blood on it! It was only red because somebody colored the knife red with a crayon.

Amy bursted out laughing, joyfully.

"Cream and Cheese came over one day, and Cheese colored the knife red with a crayon." Amy replied in between laughs.

Sonic forced himself to laugh also. Even though this whole time he was worried, sad, and even...scared.

Suddenly, Amy latched herself onto Sonic. Sonic shifted uncomfortably, trying to shake her off, but no prevail.

"Sonic, my darling, were you actually worried about me?" Amy's hug was getting tighter. Sonic could feel the heat run up to his face. A bright, crimson red color appeared on his face.

"Oh, Amy, look at the time," He looked at his wrist, pretending there was a wrist watch on his wrist. "Gotta go!"

Somehow, Sonic managed to escape Amy's clutches and quickly dashed out of the door, still blushing.

"See ya later, Amy!"

'Aw man, I'm such an idiot!' Sonic thought to himself.

* * *

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
